


Master Plan

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minor Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Thief Technoblade, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: "Maybe something like, Dream Being a royal knight of some kind sent by the king to find a certain thief(maybe Techno, Wilbur's brother) and that Will works at a pub in town. Where they meet in an award manner like the soldiers want to make fun of Wilbur and Dream makes them stand down"Another Request!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I've aged Tommy and Tubbo down, though only by two years so that it fits more with the fact they are squires? But I skipped the 'page' part of becoming a knight for my sake.

Being a royal knight was awesome, it had a lot of pros. More pros than cons in Dream's opinion. Erasing the fact that he could die at whatever moment, it was an amazing job.

He was allowed to travel due to being by the king's side most of his time. Yes, it would get boring at times, but it was still awesome to see new places. He also had met different people, like one of his favorite people. Bad, who lived in a different kingdom. Their relationship was weird due to Bad being a king and him a knight, but it was comfortable.

He was also allowed access to most places in the kingdom, though he never really used that. He didn't like the idea of barging into someone's home just because he could. Dream had seen other knights do that, like his best friends, and he knew the way the people would scowl and curse at them for it.

One of his favorite positives was training. At the beginning he would train with the others, so he could raise his ranks. After finally going up in the ranks he was the one training the newbies. It took a lot of work but if it weren't for his job he probably wouldn't be the one training his brother.

He got to train them every day, whenever he could though. He would mainly focus on helping them with certain weapons and with how to improve on speed and movements. They were a little slow when it came to fighting, and they didn't have good aim when it came to bows and arrows.

One con that he absolutely disliked was the fact that he had to deal with people who thought they were better than the law. Like right now.

He's been talking to this man for nearly an hour, his group of friends and guards were standing behind him. Boredom and frustration evident on their faces. Which made sense since the man was causing a scene and wouldn't let the fact a ten-year-old had stolen from him. Well what seemed like ten-year-old.

"Sir, we need you to calm down. How much worth did the stuff have?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He sighed as he had enough of this man's antics. The man wasn't above the law, the kid was a minor, and it wasn't as if the kid was wealthy by his appearance. He was dirty and scrawny. It made sense that he was stealing.

After hearing the man state it was worth ten coins, he felt his eyebrow twitch before he opened his own sack of coins and paid the man. The man was still mad and was about to hit the kid even if he received the money. Dream was angry, even if he had caught the fist, he was beyond furious. Grabbing the man, he pushed him away from his own house and towards Sapnap.

There was no way he would let the man get away with that.

He was sure that he could convince the king to allow this man to be in prison for a certain amount of time. The king loved him anyway, he was practically forced to. Dream being his son and all, and it's not like this wasn't a good cause.

"Take him to the dungeons" He said as Sapnap nodded and walked off. He smirked after hearing the man yell in protest at what was going on. He looked over at the teen.

"How much did you steal?"

Seeing the way the kid huffed as if he was offended, he assumed he was right. The blond had stolen more than what he had shown the man, not that the old guy would find out.

"Give me your name," he said. The teen stared at him with suspicion before he answered.

"My name is Tommy, and I didn't steal shit the old man would need" He spat out with venom clear in his voice.

Dream was on the verge of laughing. Tommy had practically stated what was on his mind. Nodding he grabbed the same sack of coins and looked through it. He saw the way the blond narrowed his eyes at him. He looked like he was ready to start yelling at Dream. The blond wasn't sure why, but he would probably find out in a couple seconds.

Deciding not to stick around for any more unnecessary commotion, he closed the small pouch and tossed it to Tommy. He turned and left, though not before seeing the way that Tommy smiled before he yelled a thanks. Dream had seen what happened to the poor people in his country.

He had experienced it himself before he had gotten adopted by the king himself. It was cold and merciless. People would kick him if he even got close to their shops, saying he was too dirty and would bring the wrong kind of attention.

He remembers hearing lying in some alleyway in a different country. His body would be shaking with cold as he tried to survive. His mother was on the verge of death due to some sickness, the fact they lived in a place where summer seemed non-existent.

At least things changed when he was adopted. He has a new father, an older sister, a younger brother, and so much more. He basically got what every poor orphan could only wish for.

Even if Puffy and Schlatt were trying everything they could to make it rich once again, he knew that for now it would still have its fair share of poor people. Tommy being one of them, but those hundred or so coins he gave the teen would help and knew they would.

Because to buy a month's worth of food people need around three hundred. Plus he gave the kid emeralds and some diamonds, so that added to how much money the kid would have. He was close to the gates when he noticed his friends coming out in a hurry.

"Dream! Someone's robbing again!" George yelled as they began to run towards the north of the gates. He sighed knowing it was probably nothing.

They were passing through the entire kingdom. Dream wasn't sure where they were going, but it seemed to be through his least favorite road. Which meant they were getting closer to the area in the kingdom that got surrounded by thieves.

Though it wasn't because of the low protection or because it just seemed like a rough place. In fact only in the north side of the gates were giant homes.

Homes that housed the richer people of their country. The people that were of higher class, like businessmen, the royal council, advisors, nobles. Basically everyone that hated Dream.

Sighing once again as they got closer to a certain home that Dream knew hated him, he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Stop with the sighing! It's Technoblade! Don't you like challenges?" Sapnap exclaimed as he hit him on the back as yelling started to get louder. Suddenly someone ran past them. Dream's eyes met with red irises, and he immediately started to turn around.

Techno had just run past him, he looked over at his men and told them to get moving. He was in the lead, thanks to the fact he was faster than his friends. Which meant he was closer to Techno, probably by a few feet.

"We're going to catch you Technoblade!" He yelled as his legs continued to move forward.

He probably shouldn't enjoy this as much as he did, and he most definitely should not be joking with the pinkette as he prayed he wouldn't catch the thief.

"What would you do without your favorite thief?! Continue to play cat and mouse with some other random thief?! Come on, Technoblade is irreplaceable!" He responded as he climbed onto the rooftops. Though Dream was right behind him, he was sure that if he actually tried to reach for the pinkette he would get a hold of him.

He would've ignored that thought if it weren't for the yelling he heard behind him. A scowl formed itself on his face, though no one would notice thanks to his mask. He really didn't want to let the game finish, but he had to remember, his men were behind him, and they hated criminals. Which involved the pink haired man in front of him.

So Dream did what he usually did. He pretended to trip, which he would say hurt a lot. As he fell down the rooftop and onto the dirt. Punz and Sam helped him get up as Sapnap told them he saw Techno go inside a building.

He cursed himself, he didn't pay attention to where the others were. If he had, he could've probably just left for the day, calling it a failure and giving the advisor some type of fake apology. Right now he was forced to go into what seemed to be a pub.

"C'mon guys" Sapnap walked ahead as Dream limped lightly. He had some sort of luck following him today so at least he landed on some bags of flour instead of the usual wood planks.

Tubbo would be proud.

As they entered the pub Dream walked j. The lead. He was the first to see the brunette behind the counter, which was a positive. If Sapnap had been the one she saw first he would've started panicking or glaring, since the other was vibrating with a dangerous and angry look in his eyes.

He studied the bartender before he approached her. He started asking questions, trying to keep a calm and authoritative aura.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Dream. As you can see I'm a knight, and we saw a thief come in here moments ago, so I'm asking if you know where he is"

His hopes of continuing his usual game of chase disappeared as snickering could be heard behind him. The bartender closed their mouth as they started to glare behind him.

Dream groaned as he stared at his friends. A disappointed aura floated around him as he realized his friends were making fun of an employee. He was confused as to why, it was completely common to see people serving drinks at a pub.

That was until he noticed it was a male, it made sense why they were teasing the other. Their reaction was normal, even if that was a sad statement to say or think in this case. This establishment had females working all over it, so seeing one man among them made sense as to why they would stare.

Though the bullying would stop, he wouldn't tolerate it.

Grabbing a hold of Sapnap and Punz's collars, he smacked the two into each other. Hoping to give off the idea he was going for.

The man didn't deserve to be made fun of for working here, nobody did. He had learned that the hard way, and he was reminded of it every time he stepped into the castle.

"Get out of here, I'll look for Technoblade by myself" he ordered as he watched them reluctantly go outside. Dream walked over to the brunette and bowed in apology.

"Sorry for the disturbance. I apologize on behalf of my friends, though if you wish I'll have each of them apologize directly," he said as he rose from his stance.

He finally managed to get a good look at the brunette, the other was handsome. This wasn't the best time to make heart eyes at another man when he had just gotten bullied by his friends.

Dream stepped away from the other as he waited for any response, and after a full minute of having everyone's attention on him and a completely quiet brunette he started to panic. Luckily it seemed the waiter had caught on to it as they started to make rapid hand motions.

"Sorry for spacing out! I was just in shock that you even apologized! Normally everyone would just tease and leave! And you don't have to do that at all! I'm sure it won't happen again, really!"

He looked at the other in confusion. Though there was confusion left as he saw how the other continued to ramble on. Maybe he was the one making the man nervous. He extended his hand out to the other as the surrounding noise started to grow.

"I'm Dream, at your service" dream saw the way the other hesitated before shaking his hand, maybe he wasn't thinking, no he definitely wasn't. Right now he was following his subconscious and introducing himself to the first person that caught his eye.

"Nice to meet you Dream, I'm Wilbur," Dream nodded as he practically stared at the other in awe. 

"Have you seen a thief come into your establishment?" He asked as he realized the real reason he was here in the first place. Right now is not the moment to get caught off guard by some random stranger. He was on the clock.

"I'm sorry! They have pink long hair and red eyes. Seems kind of cold when speaking to them? He is taller than me by a bit, and has this permanent nonchalant expression?" He explained as he saw a light of amusement fill the other's eyes.

His face felt warm, okay this was not the meant to be embarrassed about his horrible way of description. Embarrassment isn't something a knight of his level should experience. Especially after everything he's done in his past, this was by far not the most humiliating thing he had done in his life.

Dream looked up as he started to scratch the back of his neck, maybe Tubbo wouldn't be as proud as originally thought. Both his siblings would bully him for it.

"No, I haven't seen anybody by the name of Technoblade" Wilbur responded. The moment the words slipped out the brunette could swear he heard the sound of something being slapped.

Dream was about to nod and leave to ask the bartender questions instead. Though upon hearing the name of the thief he knew the other had to see him, or interacted with the pinkette since he hadn't said the name at all.

"I would probably have left if not had it been for you to say the name Technoblade when I'm certain I never named the thief," Dream stated, staring at the brunette, he was expecting to see some sort of reaction like panic or worry. So when he only saw eyes widen he was celebrating internally.

"Oh, sorry dream! It's just Technoblade is a pretty well known thief around the kingdom since he's practically a Robin Hood of sorts"

The blond stared at Wilbur for a moment before heading back to the bartender. He knew the other wasn't lying about Techno's popularity, but there was panic evident in his eyes. He spoke with the woman attending the bar and learned that the pinkette had entered and spoken with the brunette before Dream entered.

He left the pub, congratulating Technoblade internally.

After those events the rest of his work hours continued the same, Dream still had the previous conversation in his mind. The word cute repeated throughout his mind.

He stood next to Sapnap who patted his back as he tried to change the topic. Dream smirked as he saw all his friends acting quiet and antsy. They wanted Dream to forget about the idea of punishing them, which wouldn't happen. So when he told them they were to clean the stables for the entirety of the week he was confused as they acted as if they didn't expect it.

\----------

He should've expected it. He really should've. The moment the brunette gave the pinkette's name and the moment the bartender said they spoke it was clear that he knew the thief so looking at where he was right now it should be obvious.

Though seeing Tommy next to the brunette with a wide grin on his face was surely unexpected. Turns out they both had contact with Mr. Blade then.

"Hello Tommy, Will" he greeted, ruffled Tommy's hair. The boy had to be a minor, it was so evident, and with that in mind he wanted to take the boy to go meet his brother. It was obvious the other was loud and outgoing, something Tubbo needed in his life.

"Do you know each other?" Will asked as he put his guitar away.

Dream shrugged as Tommy started to explain. He was concerned when he first saw the teenager inside the pub, but knew he would be safe if the woman behind the bar was there. She seemed kind and commanding, no wonder this place seemed calm the last time he came compared to other places.

"Tommy, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked the teenager, finding a way to ignore his first original goal and the first distraction.

The teen started to explain his relationship with the brunette, claiming he could be there as long as his brother worked there. And that he had nothing to do. Dream laughed at the way the boy explained everything, he was like his little brother in that way. Using wild hand gestures to get his point across.

As he laughed, he pretended to pay no mind to the way the blond started to circle, picking at his belt. He knew the teen wanted something from him, and he was sure it was the same thing he had given him their last encounter. So he let him get the little sack of money he had.

The negative thing was he would have to face his father about this later on. He would be upset that his best son, another expert at stealing, managed to have a kid steal from him. He would probably lose his entire allowance to that too.

"So you're the guy that Tommy won't stop talking about… you know he mentioned becoming your squire." Dream stared at the teen as they began yelling at the brunette. It made no sense how the teen was interested in becoming his squire after barely meeting him a few days ago.

"He heard about you before and wouldn't stop being a fanboy"

"You're a fucking liar! I'm not you Wilbur!" The teen yelled as the brunette flushed before he began yelling back at the teenager.

"Dream, get back to work!" The blond turned towards Sapnap, who seemed angry as his other friends ran off after Techno. His eyes widened, and he was ready to say bye until the brunette grabbed his hand.

"Hey, do you want to meet up some time?" The brunette seemed hopeful as he ignored Tommy, whispering the word gay repeatedly. Not that it would take too long to agree the brunette was interested in him.

He nodded as he heard Sapnap yelling at him, so he was practically forced away. Probably a dumb idea since he didn't set a time or day. And he would let the thief escape anyway so why did it matter anyway?

He heard yells coming from Will, but he was already too far gone. Sapnap teased him as they caught up with the others. He wouldn't live it down no matter what happened.

At the end of the chase it didn't matter if he tried to let the other escape, it was George's fault the pinkette escaped. Mainly because they were forced to try to catch up with the thief, so George might've slipped and twisted his ankle along the way. So with that they had to return to the castle.

They picked on him for it, and George played along. Acting as if he were the king giving them orders and when they failed to complete it he threatened them. It was fun until they had to leave, then he was left to study in his bedroom.

Tubbo was with him too, they spoke about what they did that day. Mainly both of them complaining. Dream said he found some bees near the flower shop that he would try to catch for his brother if he wanted. Even if it wouldn't help the flower shop.

Tubbo spoke about how being a squire for a knight was going. He was lucky to have Fundy be the knight he would learn from, he was good friends with the brunette. Fundy gave him all types of lessons whenever they did something, whether it helped him become a knight or not. He had only started out, so it made sense Fundy was going easy, especially with what happened to his last squire.

He mentioned what happened with the chase of Technoblade and Tubbo had started laughing. It wasn't a surprise that the moment he started speaking about Puffy and Schlatt entered the bedroom. So he ended the day with a feeling of annoyance and happiness.

Schlatt called him stupid for not trying harder to woo the brunette, for a while. Puffy cooed at how adorable it was that one of her ducklings was falling in love. Tubbo just teased him from all the comments his family was making.

Maybe he wouldn't tell them if anything happened in his love life again.

\--------

The next time he knew something about the brunette was on one of his off days. It wasn't like he didn't do anything productive on the days he wasn't supposed to be working. So that is why he bumped into Tommy and Wilbur while he was on the training grounds. Apparently Tommy was looking for him so that he could become the blond's squire.

It was so weird.

Weird but not unappreciated.

He greeted them both with happy waves and smiles. And it wasn't supposed to be fake anyway. Will looked a bit upset and nervous when their eyes met, but he brushed it aside as Tommy began to rant.

He listened and nodded until an idea crossed his mind. He was going to introduce Tommy to his brother before he became his squire or anything of that sort. Mainly because he wanted to know if his family would be fine with Tommy following him around.

He was sure the brunette would be fine with it, but he still wanted to make sure. So with those thoughts they were on their way. The two following behind him, Tommy alongside Will as he searched for a certain redhead and bubbly teenager.

He spotted Tubbo carrying supplies with a cheerful look on his face as he spotted them. He somehow didn't notice the two behind the blond. Probably too busy with the knowledge his brother was there in the first place instead of working on something with Puffy and Niki.

"Dream!" They yelled as he began to think in towards the trio.

Dream outstretched his arms, receiving a makeshift hug from the brunette due to what he was holding. As they squeezed the life out of each other, Dream mentioned the two strangers.

They greeted each other, Tubbo acting more mature than usual as he spoke with the two. That was until Tommy started talking, claiming the other teen's attention and calling out the real Tubbo.

Tubbo immediately hit it off with Tommy, like Dream had originally thought a week ago. They began speaking of what life as a squire was like so far and how it would be in the future. Speaking about becoming knights and fighting together.

In this time Dream stepped behind them to speak to Wilbur. Mainly because of his curiosity about the other. Or maybe it was just his head not leaving him alone as long as he knew the brunette was close. Probably both, but he chose to ignore it and say it was concern, no feelings in it. He was just put off when he noticed the sad look in the other's eyes.

"Hey Will, are you alright?" he asked, seeing the way the male huffed before opening and closing his mouth. He seemed to be debating something.

"Nothing you know, I just got stood up the other day…” a scowl seemed to form on his face as he made eye contact with Dream. Well, the closest he would get to eye contact with a mask covering half the blond's face.

"Who stood you up? You're a great person, why would anyone ditch you like that?" He asked confusion evident, yet Wilbur ignored it. Anger too busy clouding his mind.

The nerve the blond has to ask who did it!

"You did, Dream. You stood me up when I asked you a week ago on a date! You left, and I had to yell at the time and place! Not only that, but you're a liar" his frown seemed to deepen.

"No, I swear I didn't know what you were saying since Sapnap was at my throat. Yelling at me to hurry up so I wasn't able to focus on you as much as I would've! I really didn't want to leave the conversation! I promise it wasn't on purpose, the moment I arrived at my room I discovered I had no idea how to get in contact with you or anything! And I started worrying myself! You can even ask Tubbo!"

He stopped ranting as he looked up to see Will have a weird look in his eyes.

It confused him a lot to see the other with that expression. He had only seen it on people like the king when he looked at his children. Or at people like Puffy who stared at their lovers with a type of fondness-

Oh! That's what it was! It was a fond type of look…

Upon realizing this he swore that his heart didn't do flips as he took a step back. He knew he messed up, but now he was just afraid he walked into a dead end with no escape route.

"It's okay, Dream. I'm sure we can set up another time, this time without you having a distraction," Wilbur smiled as he waited for a response. Honestly Dream was scared to accept the invitation, but he knew he wanted to get to know the other. Also, wasn't it his dad who said fear had to be conquered?

"Sure! What about the fourteenth? It's only two days from now?"

He looked up at the other hoping to get the other to agree. It was probably going to land on the day he had work but that didn't matter. It seemed like Wilbur liked the set date, his smile grew as he looked at Dream.

He wasn't pinning after the brunette, he just wanted to make a friend.

Totally

"That would be lovely…" Will stared at him for a moment before turning to look towards his brother. He bid goodbye to the blond as he left the area, trying not to sing. His habits were becoming a pain.

Dre waves goodbye, paying attention to the teens that we're whispering to each other. They kept sending him looks while letting out snickers, he realized what they were talking about and his face flushed. He started telling them to get back to work, mainly his brother, so he could go and do something by himself.

Which would now be impossible since the blond teenager was going to become his new squire. Which would be more like Tubbo finding a lost animal and claiming it as his so no one should be surprised when they see Tommy roaming the halls.

At least that's how he explained it to his dad, everyone knew that it would happen sooner or later. Preferably later, but it happened now, so they couldn't complain anymore about the brunette being everywhere yet nowhere.

Mainly because it seemed like now they would at least know where he was thanks to the loudmouthed blond following him.

That night things were going well and his family had gotten acquainted with the teenager. So it was a win. Tubbo had said he would see if the teen needed any help moving in and what not. It would take at least two days so the blond teen would finally be set.

Now that Tubbo was gone he was left with Schlatt and Puffy.

And that would've been nice since they're pretty cool people but thanks to Tubbo, they now knew more about his love life than he was willing to share.

Tubbo told them all about the date he got with a certain brunette. Telling everyone that it would be two days from now and that Will had been stood up by Dream. Without said person even knowing it.

It got laughs out of Schlatt and Puffy.

Though he was able to fight back this time, he had pushed aside his initial shock to retort. He mainly commented about how long it took for Puffy to propose to her childhood sweetheart and how Schlatt was aging and still single. It might've seemed like it meant nothing but both persons left the room in a dramatic manner.

Schlatt talks about betrayal like always.

\------------

He was walking through the streets, his dad practically demanded he take an off day today. The scene was weird, the all mighty king grabbing the hood of the masked person and throwing them through the castle gates. Saying that if he heard Dream started working he would remove his position.

So yeah that left him where he is now.

Walking through the crowded streets of his kingdom's center. Everyone was busy and loud, but he didn't mind it was a nice change of pace. Though Tommy had already granted him that change among his first two days here.

He would do everything Dream said though he would ask why it was necessary or complain about it being useless. He was okay with that though since he was pretty sure he had been a pain Eret back then.

He was doing nothing but patrolling the area when he heard shouting. So like any normal guard? Knight who knows now. He headed in that direction.

Turns out the famous Technoblade had robbed when there was no patrolling around. Techno seemed to hold eye contact with him as he started to run off, as if he were challenging the blond to chase him. And Dream was always a competitive person.

He quickly got onto the rooftops to chase the masked pinkette. What he would ask about later, skulls were a weird choice.

"Hi Technoblade!" He exclaimed as he began to run faster as he jumped from one rooftop to another, causing Dream to place his hand on the floor as he turned his body that way. Preparing for the jump.

"Hello Dream! My brother wants to see you, so I'm doing him a favor!" He retaliated. Dream almost fell off the roof in confused shock. Not almost, he did.

Hearing the sound of a yelp and some curses, Techno came to a halt. He stopped to look behind his shoulder. Dream fell from the rooftop and landed on some wooden planks. With a small ounce of concern he jumped down towards the blond. Nudging him with his foot to see if he was alive.

He was alive!

Techno helped him up as they began to walk instead. Dream paying no mind to the fact he has a sack of stolen goods.

"Thanks, but what do you mean? I thought your family would for sure hate me, you know, with the entire 'I chase you' half the time" the blond explained scratching his neck sheepishly.

Techno began explaining his side of the story.

From how he was one day being followed by Dream and his men and how he ended up bumping into his brother. He pushed said man to the side as he started to run, ignoring the other's protests like usual when Dream tackled him. Before he kicked him off and got on his feet.

Apparently that day had been the same day that Dream's mask wasn't doing too well since it fell from his face. Revealing the mess people call a face.

Because of that reveal his brother might've been intrigued and started asking questions. Mainly to know who the blond was. Since he didn't care why his brother wanted to know he explained simply.

The blond was a royal knight, the prince of the land. A man with a very good reputation. A man who worked for the government and let Techno escape every time because he needed entertainment from whatever boring life he lived.

(Dream huffed at that though the pinkette just continued with the story)

After that it seemed his brother had started asking around, so he could meet the blond somehow. He had heard of the good reputation the man had among the common folk. So just like any other Techno's twin was even more interested.

He would start speaking about the blond in a way a teenager would speak about their first love. So to the pinkette it was annoying. And being quick to resolve issues he knew day decided to finally get the two to meet.

He had been chased by Dream like usual instead, this time when Dream was about to let him escape, the pinkette lingered for a moment letting some of his men see him enter a pub. It didn't go as planned, but he was able to get a quiet escape and a peaceful evening. As peaceful as it could get with his younger brother being loudmouthed.

Though when his brother got home he started fishing about how well-mannered and nice the blond was. He continued like that for three unbearable days, asking if he could get them to meet up again. So Techno being the kind soul he was, said he would as long as the brunette asked the blond on a date, and that he would have to deal with his little brother by himself for a week.

It worked. Though what he wasn't planning was for them to get stood up. Seeing that as his brother's failure he didn't care, he was too busy taking care of Theseus. Which he wasn't supposed to based on their deal but his brother was never a man of his word.

After hearing the brunette groan and become moody for hours on end, he remembered what happened with his youngest brother a few days ago. Theseus kept talking about how cool the blond was, letting a man go to jail just because he was about to be hit. So he wanted that type of power to protect people too.

When they set off to go to the castle's grounds Techno disappeared. Knowing he wouldn't be allowed in and if he did he would be put in jail if they saw him. It was also his excuse so that he didn't have to see any more of the lovesick fool his brother was.

So when his brother came back giddy he knew it went well. Until he was woken up in the middle of the night by a dramatic man.

Panicking because they did set a time or place for it, so Techno just told him to tell him where they were meeting in the place.

Which is why they were currently leaving the kingdom's walls.

Dream began laughing as he finished his story. He knew Techno claimed as a smart man, he would never let someone find him without his permission. So if he let them see him walk into the bar, it made sense.

Or that he had planned this just for peace quiet, and never got any like promised was amazing. He owed the man too.

"I'll keep Wilbur away as long as I can, Tommy is with my brother so don't worry. You'll get your peace and quiet"

"Oh, I know that, I just needed to tell you how much of a love sick fool Wilbur was," he pointed ahead motioning for Dream. To continue by himself as he headed back. He would finally have the house to himself.

Dream waves goodbye to the insomniac as he disappears from view. Now putting his focus on continuing ahead as his thoughts wandered.

They circled around the brunette waiting for him. There was surprise and flattery lingering at the bottom of his stomach as he remembered how dedicated the brunette sounded to meeting him. A crush that all started out with a man chasing his brother in a situation of life and death?

He found it funny as long as he ignored his slight blush and the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

As he took a step forward he started to hear rambling, the words seemed to slur frequently. Mainly due to how panicked and fast they were speaking, but the blond still managed to recognize that voice.

"Hey Will!" He interrupted, probably not the best option since it seemed he scared the brunette.

Waving nervously, Will walked over to him, ignoring the voices in his head. Dream stared at the brunette for a moment.

Letting the realization settle, he grabbed the brunette's hand. Intertwined their fingers as he walked over to a soft red blanket.

"This is lovely Will, no stress," he said. He slowly pulled his mask up. Seeing no reason as to why hide his face if the other already saw it and because there was an odd feeling of safety. But of course not after making sure no one else was around.

It seemed the compliment calmed the other down a bit as they sat down next to him. Explaining what they had planned for them to do. It was mainly a picnic, just for them to relax together. And get to know each other more. Dream found this adorable and amazing

Dream still found it amazing even after four hours of just them together. They spoke about nothing and everything.

He loved hanging out with the brunette and if he still wanted to, he was willing to give it a shot. After voicing out his thoughts, he received a hug from a crying Wilbur. He kept saying how and why over and over again. Just confusing the blind in progress, it wasn't like he proposed or said he was dying or anything of that sort.

Answering the best he could, which probably wasn’t all that good. Due to having a man clutch onto him like his life depended on it.

“Why not? Will, if you haven’t noticed the reason I’ve agreed to this date in the first place is because you’ve been running through my head for hours, non-stop. So of course I want to be with the person who’s been filling my thoughts. And Techno said that it’s been the same with you, though much longer”

Wilbur looked up at him and started frowning, he didn’t seem to like the fact he interacted with his twin. Dream laughed as he pressed a light kiss onto Will’s forehead.

“Let’s just see where this takes us”


End file.
